¿Suerte o Destino?
by Itchica Kobato chan
Summary: ¿Será posible que algún día ella me ame y que lo olvide a el?,lograre que ella sea mía completamente. ¿Estos resultado sera parte del destino?


¿ _**Suerte o Destino?**_

Lamentablemente he llegado a esta instancia, nunca pensé en que un día llegara a sentir mas que desprecio por aquella chica, primera vez que no puedo pensar lógicamente, me estoy desesperando, por lo menos si supiera lo que siente ella, se que mi prima tiene sentimientos por el idiota de Naruto, pero el esta concentrado en su promesa de regresar a Sasuke, Olvidándose de su alrededor, es tan estúpido, lastimando a Hinata-sama, me dan ganas de golpearlo y gritarle que esta rechazando a la mujer mas maravillosa q he conocido. La amo, se que estúpido y enfermo pero no puedo evitarlo, añoro sus sonrisas que son capaz de hacerme a enfrentarme a todos mis temores, si me acepta ,me olvidaría del mundo y haría todo lo posible para hacerla feliz, nada me importaría solo ella, pero se que ella no seria capaz de dejar su familia y tampoco se lo negaría, por lo menos tengo la pequeña esperanza que me ame, en este ultimo tiempo se esta comportando diferente, aunque todavía tiene sentimiento por el rubio, solo le falta darse cuenta que eso no es amor y que posiblemente solo sea admiración, mientras tanto, estaré con ella, la apoyare, hasta que inevitablemente su corazón sea mío, sigo caminando lentamente, solo me falta unas calles para llegar a mi destino, la mansión hyuga, me estoy poniendo nervioso, pronto me encontrare con ella, me acerco a la puerta , lentamente la empujo, me dirijo a mi habitación , pero estoy tan distraído, que no me di cuenta, que tropecé con alguien ,ni siquiera se quien es, hasta que oigo su voz.

-¡Lo siento Neji-niisan!- me di cuenta que estaba muy sonrojada, y después de un momento, se la razón, ella estaba arriba mío, me puse nervioso.

- No se preocupe Hinata-sama- dije tartamudeando, su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío, sentía unas ganas de abrazarla y besar sus dulces labios, algo tan prohibido para mi, ella me miraba fijamente, en un instante nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no quería que ella se alejara de mi, lamentablemente, ella se dio cuenta de la cercanía de nuestros rostro y torpemente se paro.

-yo…-dijo muy nerviosa-no me di cuenta de nuestra posición, creo que nuevamente te he molestado-dijo con su rostro suavemente sonrojado y en su mirada, creo que vi algo parecido a la decepción.

Se ve tan tierna, ya no lo soporto mas, lentamente me pare, Hinata empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, pero rápidamente la detuve tomándola del brazo, ella se sorprendió y me quedo mirando con incredulidad y nerviosismo, la acerque hacia mi, siento que me desvanezco, mi corazón late locamente, creo que ella no sabe lo que esta sucediendo, finalmente la abrace, así que decidí hablar.

-Hinata, tu no me molestas-la miro tiernamente, y con mi mano acaricio su mejilla, siento como ella se estremeció con mi caricia.

- Neji, ¿en serio que no te molesto?- me pareció tan irresistible, verla así y lo mejor es que yo soy, el que esta provocando sus sonrojos.

-Hinata, tu nunca me has molestado y nunca lo harás, eres la persona mas importante para mi – veo que plantó su mirada en el piso , tome su rostro entre mis manos, e hice que su mirada se cruzara con la mía, creo que este es el momento, una oportunidad para decirle mis sentimientos- quiero que me mires y escuches atentamente , para mi eres el tesoro mas valioso en la vida, gracias a ti he salido de la soledad que estaba envuelto, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido- acerco mis labios a su oído y le dijo- Te amo – espero su respuesta ansiosamente, pareciera, que los segundos se convierte en horas, hasta que escucho su dulce voz.

-Neji, Yo también te amo, eres importante para mi, desde hace tiempo, que me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, me haces feliz- me sorprendo, cuando Hinata me abraza , nunca pensé que llegaría a sentir tanta felicidad, la abrazo con fuerza y le dijo- me alegro que me correspondas- le sonrío sinceramente y lentamente acerco mis labios a los suyos, mi aliento choca con el de ella, cierro mis ojos, y al fin mis labios son capaces de probar lo que alguna vez pensé que era prohibido, el beso era pasivo y suave, transmitiendo todo el amor que sentimos , ya que en este instante se que ella me ama tanto como yo la amo, no se exactamente en que momento ocurrió, pero el beso que antes era tierno, se convirtió en uno apasionado y ansioso, nos devorábamos mutuamente, nuestras lenguas danzaban en un baile salvaje, exploraba cada centímetro de ella, la temperatura de mi cuerpo subió, mis manos cobraban vida y traviesamente empezaban a deslizarse en el cuerpo de mi Hinata, como cualquier ser humano, se nos hiso la necesidad de respirar, y molestamente me separe de ella, lo que vi en ese instante me lleno de deseo, Hinata tenia una leve sonrojo en su mejilla, respiraba agitadamente y sus labios estaban hinchados, por el beso que nos habíamos dado, en verdad creo, que también yo, debo estar en su mismas condiciones, acerco mi frente a la suya, y acaricio su bello cabellos azulados, en su rostro tenia la sonrisa mas destellante que alguna vez he visto, me dio unas ganas locas de besarla de nuevo, y para lograr mi cometido me acerco nuevamente , hasta que escucho ,algo parecido a un tosido, como pude olvidar que estaba en medio de un pasillo, me volteo con temor y para mi mala o buena suerte, mi mirada se encuentra, con la de Hiashi –sama, ladeo mi cabeza para observar a Hinata, ella estaba aterrorizada, para calmarla, entrelace mi mano con la suya, tranquilizándola un poco, nuevamente enfrente mi mirada con la de mi tío, listo para enfrentarlo, no sabia como empezar, hasta que el interrumpió el silencio incomodo.

- Me pueden explicar lo que esta ocurriendo- dijo con su voz neutra, pero me di cuenta, que no estaba molesto, muchas dudas crecieron en mi.

-Hiashi-sama, creo con lo que presencio, fue suficiente para sacar conclusiones-dije con seguridad.

-Si, observe lo que esta pasando, lo que quiero saber que es lo que significa, Neji, yo te aprecio eres alguien fuerte e inteligente, pero también quiero a mi hija, tengo el derecho de saber que no estas jugando con ella- me sorprendió lo que dijo, nunca pensé que Hiashi -sama dijera algo así, aunque me molesto que pensara que yo jugara con su hija.

- Tío, nunca jugaría con Hinata, es la persona que mas amo, prefiero morir antes que hacerle daño- le respondí sinceramente.

-Hinata- le oí decir a mi tío- ¿tu amas a tu primo?- en verdad no se que piensa Hiashi-sama, pero igualmente esperaba oír lo que decía, mi amada prima.

-yo…. Padre...- ella tartamudeaba demasiado, la veía directamente, tenia su mirada en el suelo, pero decida, enfrento su mirar con la de su padre y sin dudar le dijo- Padre, yo amo demasiado a Neji, y se que el también me ama, le ruego que me deje, tener una relación con el.

Me hacia tan feliz con lo que respondió, ella era capaz de enfrentar a su padre por mi, de un tiron la acerque a mi y la abrace posesivamente, ella es mía, y no dejare que nadien me la quite, ni siquiera su padre, Hinata también tenia una suave sonrisa en su rostro, aunque, estaba muy pálida, dirige mi vista hacia mi tío y me sorprendió verlo sonreír.

-Me alegro por ustedes-para mi sorpresa dijo, y creo Hinata estaba mas sorprendida que yo- Neji y Hinata, ustedes saben que por normas del clan, esto debe ser serio, ya que Hinata es la heredera, tienen mi completa autorización, creo que dejare a mi hija en buenas manos.

- ¿Eso quieres decir que el consejo debe aceptar nuestra relación?-dije con un poco de duda, esperando ansiosamente su respuesta.

-exacto Neji-me respondió- Como la cabeza del clan puedo intervenir, pero eso quiere decir que solo hay una solución- tenia dudas, cual seria la solución a si que me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Cual es? Soy capaz de atenerme a cualquier decisión, solo por estar con Hinata-dije sin temor y muy seguro, vi a Hiashi sonreír levemente.

-la solución es que se comprometan, y cuando Hinata cumpla la mayoría de edad, deberán contraer matrimonio- dijo sin vacilar.

Me quede sorprendido y confundido, por lo que dijo mi tío, al analizar lo que dijo, me sentí extasiado, Hinata seria mía para siempre, además, tendría el apoyo del clan, esto es demasiado genial, parece un sueño, pero para mi suerte no lo es, cuando al fin recupere el habla , respondí por fin a mi tío, me sentía muy agradecido.

-Hiashi-sama, encantado me casaría con Hinata, solo si ella acepta- voltee mi rostro para esperar su respuestas, estaba nervioso y si decía que no que pasaría, escuche su dulce voz, que me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Claro que me casaría contigo Neji- me dijo con un tono dulce y sin importar que Hiashi estaba al frente de nosotros, la abrace fuerte y le di un beso.

- Por favor, dejen sus demostraciones para después-dijo incomodo- bueno, iré a hablar con el consejo, hasta luego.

-Hinata estas segura que quieres casarte conmigo, cumplirás la mayoría de edad en unos meses más- la miro a sus ojos platinos, iguales a los míos.

- Te lo dije, te amo y estoy feliz al poder casarme, Neji.-me dijo con una tierna sonrisa, nuevamente la acerque a mi, y con salvajismo la beso, me separo unos instante y le dijo con malicia- Vamos a celebrar a mi cuarto- sin esperar respuesta, me la llevo hacia mi habitación

Estoy feliz con los acontecimientos y los giros que han dado, quien iba a pensar que finalmente tendría el amor de mi prima, la aprobación de mi tío y la felicidad que alguna vez, dude en alcanzar, realmente esto será suerte o ¿ será algo del destino?.

Fin


End file.
